The Amulet
The Amulet is a term used to describe a series of extremely powerful magic items associated with the Frozen Fates. According to the Ille Draconum, an Amulet can be used to open a Frozen Fate and release the incredibly powerful creature housed within. There are at least seven Amulets, three of which are also Amulets of Necromantic Might. __TOC__ Some of the amulets consist of two golden halves and a single powerful center jewel of crystallized mana that must be assembled and activated in order to utilize the power within. Many of the amulets have inscriptions on the outer halves. The inscriptions are often backwards, rearranged, or otherwise encoded. It is unknown whether or not the centerpieces are interchangeable, or if the different colors of the centerpiece grant the amulet different powers. It is also unknown whether or not the Fates require a specific amulet for their activation. In Eon I. St. Cuthbert Baudin and his company obtained an amulet by tricking Brezcar, Tyro Avampour, and Pyotar Umarov out of their respective pieces. This mildly annoyed Brezcar and Pyotar, and pissed off Tyro for all eternity. Yolanda's cousin initially carried the assembled amulet, and secretly broke it back into its component parts. When he declared his intent to leave the party and go north, Baudin, Ulfgar and Yolanda split up the pieces between them. Ulfgar and Yolanda took the outer halves, and Baudin took the inner jewel. After Baudin's death, Ethan stole his amulet piece. Upon Baudin's resurrection, Yolanda and Ethan gave him what had been Ulfgar's amulet piece. A later attempt by Baudin to steal back the center of the amulet piece from Ethan was unsuccessful. Seventh season Baudin (only the Shadow knows whether he was first season Baudin as well) managed to collect the other outside piece from Yolanda and bring both of them to the Ruins of Eldergrin. There, Tyro stole it from him while Baudin was bleeding out on the ground. In turn, Herr Doctor and Ethan stole it from Tyro's corpse. Ethan has it now. Given Pyotar's hints at the amulet's power, this is likely one of the Amulets of Necromantic Might. This amulet's centerpiece is white, and reads: St. Cuthbert has fallen. Nerull will rule all men. II. Moradin Tyro Avampour hired a Delver to tunnel from the Underdark into the hidden temple under Stone Step to retrieve the amulet piece he thought was hidden there. Unfortunately for him, the party figured out how to get into Stone Step without use of a Delver, and Ethan had long since grave-robbed the amulet piece by the time they encountered Tyro. This amulet piece was the outer section. Tyro had an amulet centerpiece with him when he lured the party to the Ruins of Eldergrin to take Ethan in exchange for Ming-ui and Prince Avimeus. After Tyro was killed in the Ruins, Ethan stole the amulet piece off of his corpse, thereby collecting the full amulet. Ethan later traded this amulet to Barron Ganth for diplomatic immunity and the secret chapter of the Ille Draconum. This amulet's centerpiece is red. The amulet reads: Moradin has fallen. Nerull will rule all dwarves. III. One Amulet to Rule them All This amulet appeared on a fate in the Ruins of Eldergrin, and was stolen by Marcus Fairlan. It was next seen in the charge of Evil Baudin, who was attempting to set off a fate with it during the battle on Syscian's Tower. Ashra removed it from the fate while Time Stopped, but traded it to Barron Ganth for information on Xenteroth which turned out to be quite limited. Fauxdin, Marcus et. al had somehow cast Ghoul Glyph on it before its use. This amulet is abnormally large and made of gold. It is therefore difficult to conceal. Instead of a centerpiece, it has a hole large enough to hold another amulet. Inscribed on the surface of the amulet is the entire text of Ille Draconum Chapter II Verse II in Axiomatic. IV. Pelor Telamore and his companions recovered a full amulet from the belly of Simun, Tiamat's son, after killing him at Barron Ganth's request. They followed Barron Ganth into hell in order to complete their mission, since they were both bored and ballsy as all fuck. Gabriel carried the amulet and suffered intense hallucinations of Tiamat as a result, though those had been ongoing for some time prior to that. Yarnwell had similar hallucinations when she touched the amulet. Barron Ganth was very relieved at their dedication, since he was trapped in said hell with his daughter Rebecca. He had come to rescue her, but that plane was bereft of magic, so he could not return unless he activated a Fate and created a temporary, magic-filled space. Gabriel inadvertently discovered how to activate the amulet, and Telamore's group and Ganth subdued the Fate together and then teleported. The amulet fell apart into its component pieces and was left behind with the sealed Fate. The amulet initially read Nosrep fle lalah, which translates to 'praise (ought to be) be given (to) Nosrep {a holiday of Jergal}' but when it was activated, the words changed. The text on it is in Infernal, and the center of the amulet is a gold circle with a dragon in flight. Nosrep fle lalah can be rearranged to Pelor has fallen. V. The Lava Amulet The Lava Amulet was won by the Pretzels team in the second to last event of the Pentagon Challenge. It got its name from its appearance; the gem looks like frozen lava. Icania Vandril claimed the amulet for his own, as it seemed to react to him. He took it with him after graduation and spent many years attempting to identify it magically without success. It may have been why he was able to destroy and channel the Frozen Fate he was using as a forge. Though it is visually distinct from the other amulets, Ashra recognized it as an Amulet when he showed it to her. It is not an Amulet of Necromantic Might. There is no writing on the Lava Amulet proper, but it opens to reveal a piece of paper reading: :Where night and day collide, :where worlds meet and end, :where Talnec stands forever, :and the sinister Griffin guards, :you will meet your maker, :and see the limits of your world. Category:Artifacts